Hunter Boy
by Tprinces
Summary: We all know of the partnership between Alucard and Walter Dornez. But how did it all start? Take a step back in time to witness these two unlikely friends kill off one of the world's greatest threats - if they don't kill each other first!
1. Resentment

Well, we all know that Alucard and Walter had been a team for a long time. But how do you think they met? I decided to play around with this idea until a story came to me. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hellsing

**Hunter Boy**

**One: Resentment**

_London, 1997_

The evening dusk was just now settling in around the massive mansion that was Hellsing Manor. The last larks of the day were flying back to their nests, and the few street lamps that surrounded the building began to switch on. The ancient, crumbling walls of the place stood nobly, looming against the orange red sky as the sun began to set. A small breeze pushed along a few stray leaves, as the guards of the estate staid alert, their guns cradled in their hands. It proved to be a quiet night for the Hellsing organization. And one that was well deserved. Over the past few days, Alucard and the others had their hands full with recent vampire attacks. Or rather, recent freak attacks. Each one had in planted in them a man made chip. Alucard admitted that he had become rather bored with these lame attempts at vampires. His body ached to fight a true opponent, though one didn't seem likely to present itself any time soon. Currently, the vampire was mulling about the halls, having just woken up. He was a bit hungry, so he made his way down to the kitchen and got himself a blood pack. It wasn't as good as fresh blood by a long shot, but it would due. Poking a straw through the top, he took a sip and wandered back up to his room, a yawn escaping his fangs.

"Up already, Alucard?"

The vampire turned to see Walter, a tray in his hand. There was a blood pack iced in a bucket, as well as a wine glass turned upside down. "I was just ready to serve your breakfast. I didn't realize you'd be rising so early this evening."

Alucard shrugged. "I didn't sleep very well today," he admitted. Walter placed the tray on the counter and stowed the blood pack back into the cooler for later. Alucard began to make his way to his room, Walter following him, his hands properly behind his back.

"Any particular reason for the insomnia?" he asked curiously.

"I'm restless," Alucard grumbled. "These fights… are getting on my nerve. If I don't get a real enemy soon I may just go insane."

"Heaven forbid," said Walter, a small bit of cynicism in his tone. Alucard heaved a sigh.

"I almost wish it was like it used to be," he confided in his old friend. "Now those were true enemies. Do you remember, Walter?"

"I do," said the butler. "The bloodshed was endless." A wicked grin spread over Alucard's features, his packet sitting in his gloved hand.

"Yes…" His voice was low as he remembered. "God how wonderful those days were."

"A matter of opinion," said Walter simply. "Though I must say, it was quite interesting working with you for the first time." The vampire let out a low laugh.

"As it was with you, Walter. After all, I did get to see how the Angel of Death got his wings." He took another drink from his blood packet and made his way into his room.

"Well then." He watched Alucard sit himself in his deep chair. "Miss Victoria should be getting up soon. I think I'll go prepare her breakfast."

Alucard let his fingers run up and down the blood packet, his bright eyes staring at the red substance as it sloshed in the plastic. He turned his gaze to the old man as Walter made his leave. "Walter." He turned to Alucard, his eyebrows raised. "I have to ask… When we worked together, did you ever truly resent me?"

Walter paused for a moment, his hand touching the side of the door frame. He let a small smile rest on his lips. "Well that all depends, Alucard. Have you ever resented me?" Alucard smiled back, his sharpened teeth evident around his thin straw. After a small moment of pause between the two of them, Walter left, leaving Alucard alone with his thoughts. Alucard drank the remaining drops of blood and tossed the packet to the side. He let his irises land on his coffin, his fingertips touching together.

"It was so long ago…" he said lowly to himself. "And yet… it feels like just yesterday…" A nostalgic smile came to his features. "Walter… You really did hate me back then, didn't you…?"

_London, 1942_

"What is your name, boy?"

"Walter C. Dornez."

"And how old are you?"

"Fourteen, sir. I'm due for fifteen in two months though."

"And what makes you think you're ready to join the Hellsing Organization?"

The young boy gave a look of determination. He was tall for his age, and had a face of someone much older and wiser then a young adolescent. His dark hair was tied in the back of his head, a pair of round glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He stood proper and attentive, his hands behind his back. He wore shabby clothes two sizes too big for him, and his face was flaked with dirt. Upon his head sat an old news paper boy hat, tilted to the side a bit. He was very thin, and had holes that ran through his pants. But even though he wore rags, he was determined to look proud. The man he stood before seemed to be only a few years older then himself. He had sandy blond hair and sharp, blue eyes, his clothes in far contrast to the boys'. His clothes were fine and expensive, matching the young man perfectly. They were currently standing in a dark office, shelves of books surrounding them in an almost daunting way. The boy – Walter – clutched his hands to fists.

"Because I know I'm good enough, sir," he said firmly. "If you would like a demonstration, I would gladly give it." The other seemed to think it over.

"Very well," he said. He snapped his fingers, and something was brought into the office. It was an old wooden dummy on wheels. It sat, faceless and armless, on its post. The older boy held out his hand, gesturing to it. "If this was a bloodsucking monster, how would you deal with it?"

Walter frowned and turned his gaze to the wooden target. He pushed his hands into his pockets and pulled out a couple of old, leather gloves. Just like the rest of his outfit, the gloves had a few holes, and there were parts of faded material, signifying that they were slowly wearing thin. He put them on his hands and stared the wooden thing down. He then twirled something between his fingers. With two quick movements with his arms, Walter sent something raging towards the wooden figure and yanked. The head suddenly snapped off, as though something sliced through it. Walter pulled back whatever had shot from his fingers and pulled it up between his teeth. The light shone on three very sharp pieces of twine, stretching from his fingers. He then let it go and put the twine away, turning back to the head of Hellsing. He smiled once he heard clapping, but stopped when he realized the applause was not from Sir Hellsing. A low, grumbling laugh accompanied the clapping, as a figure stepped from the shadows.

"He's perfect, Master… A bit on the young side, but it's never too early to start, is it?" The figure materialized into the room, a vicious grin on his freakish features. He, by far, was the tallest man in the room, with dark hair that fell down to his shoulders. His eyes were hidden by orange red glasses, on his head sat a wide brimmed, crimson hat. A matching trench coat draped over his broad shoulders, and a red neck tie adorned his collar. He smirked, sharpened teeth now visible. Walter felt his heart thud into his neck.

"Vampire!" he hissed, taking his twine back from his holding place. The lord of Hellsing stood between them, giving Walter a stern look.

"This vampire is not one you will be hunting, Mr. Dornez," he said stiffly.

"What do you mean?" Walter demanded, his string at the ready.

"Very simple," the vampire cooed in his gravely voice. He looked over his glasses, his eyes burning like the fires of Hell. "You and I are going to be partners, Hunter Boy."

Walter blinked several times and looked to Abraham Van Hellsing the II. "What is the meaning of this?! I thought I was supposed to fight monsters, not fight _with _them!"

"When dealing with monsters," said Abraham smoothly, "one must have an ally who knows them; inside and out." He turned on his heal. "If you're uncomfortable with the situation, we can always find someone else." Walter turned his eyes to his shoes, reluctantly putting his twine away.

"No," he said finally. "I… I want to fight for the Hellsing Organization." Abraham turned his eyes back to the boy, an eyebrow lifted. "I want to rid the world of unholy creatures. I want to help in this time of war." He looked up to his new employer, a firm look in his eye. "And if I have to fight with a beast to do it… I will endure… Sir Hellsing."

Abraham smiled. "Very good, Mr. Dornez. My butler will show you to your new room, and your new wardrobe. Food will be delivered to your room. Rest up and eat all you need. You'll be very busy from here on out, Mr. Dornez." With that, the young man left, leaving the vampire and young Walter alone. The newest hunter glared at him.

"And what would your name be?" he spat, still fingering his twine.

The vampire smiled, his canines on display. "My Master… calls me Alucard."

Walter huffed. "Alucard… Dracula. The most feared beast in the world. The last nosforatu." There was a tense pause. "Am I right?"

Alucard looked at the boy, his smile becoming wider. He laughed, his shoulders trembling in sick pleasure. Rearing his head back, he roared in hysterics, his laughter echoing off the walls. Finally, he ceased his insipid laughter and turned back to the boy.

"We… are going to have a very good time together… Hunter Boy."

With that, Alucard disappeared from the room, fading back into the shadows. Walter, a bit dazed, fell where he was, slumping on the floor and hugging his knees to his chest. He looked up to the ceiling in prayer. "Father who art in heaven," he said softly. "Please… give me the strength to endure…" He shut his eyes. "And… tell my mother… I miss her."

Walter stood then and made his way out of the office, where a servant awaited to take him to his room.

There's plenty more to come! Will Walter be able to endure his new partnership with Alucard, or will they wind up nearly killing each other before this is over?! Ah hell, you know how it ends. But the fun part is watching it happen! Review and I'll update quickly!

~T.


	2. Alucard's Story

Well here's chapter two… after only one review… really, people? Can I get a little more feedback then that?

**Two: Alucard's Story**

_London, 1942_

It was nearing sunset at the Hellsing manor. Through the last caw of the day bird, the transition of an old radio was heard, prickling in the distance. The English voice that was sounded through the speakers kept a constant, serious tone as he spoke of the war. It seemed that a German vessel disguised as a British merchant ship was sunk that week by a U-boat. Just the day before, all available U-boats were ordered to attack all British and American ships heading off the US seaboard. It was a bit ironic, really. The news report was easily transmitted throughout the Hellsing house, despite its grandeur. And as the man reported on the whereabouts of Allied Forces and the Nazi party, one other sound was heard clearly through the estate. The sound of razor sharp twine as it sliced off various limbs of wood and plastic without much effort. Walter moved his arms about gracefully, his weapon of choice whipping the air in quick motions.

Currently, Walter busied himself in the courtyard of Hellsing manor, practicing his unique fighting ability. Abraham had set up various targets for the boy to practice with, and he was making very good use of the dummies. Walter ran quickly around the back yard, his twine hissing out all around him like a spider's web. He had a small amount of sweat on his brow, and his breathing was slightly labored, but he paid the attributes no mind. Instead, he pushed through his training, forcing his strings to go further and faster then they had ever needed to go. When he finally did stop, his hand – now in a proper glove of fine leather – was held high above his head, his fingers splayed out proudly. With a heavy tug, he clutched his hand into a fist and pulled it downwards, slicing off each and every head of the twenty seven dummies that stood. He then recalled his twine and wrapped it up, taking a moment to catch his breath.

He wiped his face and walked over, grabbing the glass of water that sat on a small table, waiting for him. Walter lifted it to his lips, only to see an opaque, murky figure shimmering through the bottom of his glass. He quickly pulled it back down and got his twine at the ready. Alucard stood just mere feet from him, grinning in a sinister way.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," he purred. "I was having fun watching you. Your practice is very amusing to me."

Walter remained on his guard. "I thought vampires burned up in the sun." He watched as Alucard stepped into the dusk light.

"Perhaps for meager, less powerful creatures," he explained. "But to me, sunlight is nothing more then a minor annoyance." He let the light reflect off his warm colored glasses. "Now then… why don't you continue, Hunter Boy? I was enjoying myself."

Walter huffed and set his water glass to the table with a faint "slam". "I have a name," he insisted, putting his twine away. "It's Walter Dornez. Have a little respect for your superiors, monster."

A little laugh escaped Alucard's throat. "Superiors?" he repeated. "What a funny little concept."

"You do serve a human master, don't you?" said the boy, folding his arms across his chest. "That means that humans are far above you. You admit this every time you bow before Sir Hellsing."

"I have my own reasons for serving my Master," said Alucard simply. "Reasons a little brat like you could never understand." Walter glared at the vampire and unleashed his twine, biting it in between his teeth. Alucard let out a loud laugh. "Oh! So you don't like it when I hurt your feelings, do you, brat? Well then come on, Hunter Boy." His visible eye beneath his bangs widened suddenly. "Catch me!"

In a quick movement, Walter unleashed his weapon, lashing it out at Alucard. But just before the tips could touch the tips of the monster's coat, Alucard vanished. Walter turned to see him suddenly appear on the other side of the court yard. With a loud yell, the twine was thrown from Walter's hand, lunging for Alucard. But once again, the vampire vanished. This went on for several minutes. Try as he might, Walter couldn't so much as split one of Alucard's hair, while the vampire seemed to be enjoying the attention, teasing young Walter as he flailed his arms desperately in an attempts to catch him. Slowly, Walter's arms began to tire, and his body filled with lead. Finally, the boy was completely out of breath and stamina, standing with a profuse amount of sweat over his red face. Alucard, who wasn't even breathing loudly, stood calm and smooth, watching Walter's failure.

"Tired already?" he chided. "Come now. If you and I are to fight the undead, you have to be a little quicker then that." Walter said nothing, but instead, kept his eyes in fiery daggers of embarrassment and absolute despise. In one last, lame attempt, the boy whipped his arm to try and reach Alucard. The vampire, deciding to have a bit of fun with him, vanished from his spot and landed just behind Walter, pushing him into the dirt. Walter coughed, his glasses falling from his face. He looked up to Alucard's face, his face leaking with both sweat and spit. Alucard didn't look the least bit pleased, and let his bright red gaze linger on Walter's steely eyes.

"You must learn to become faster, and endure more," he said in a low tone. "The enemy will not give you sympathy; there will be no room for slack. If you want to survive, you must push you mind and body to the absolute limit. Spare no expense. Challenge yourself to no end." He narrowed his eyes. "Maybe then you will become a barely acceptable solider."

In a yell of rage, Walter stood, his string at the ready. He stopped, however, when he heard the ring of a gunshot echo through the court yard. Looking up, he saw Abraham walk towards them, lowering his smoking revolver.

"That's quite enough," he said firmly. He turned his blue eyes to Alucard. "Back to your quarters, if you would. I don't want the sun weighing on your energy." Alucard bowed low.

"Yes, my Master." He turned then, and headed for the house.

"And Alucard," Abraham called. The vampire looked over his shoulder. "You are to keep your tests and opinions of young Walter to yourself from now on. Do you understand?" Alucard only smiled and turned, heading back into the manor. Walter watched him leave, a sickening taste entering his mouth.

"Bloody vampire…"

_London, 1997_

Seras looked about the halls of the manor as she wandered about the Hellsing estate. It was just so large and so grand looking… Even after living there a while, she still couldn't get used to the great size and stature of the place. She had to go exploring just a little bit to quell her curiosity about the place. Even the cobble stones used to create the walls seemed to tell a story, resting against one another in dormant peace. She let her boots silently thud against the carpeting, glancing out the large windows as she came across them. It was a lovely night; the moon hung high in the dark canvas of a sky, the glittering lights of London like fire flies, dancing about beside the water. She smiled slightly, still not quite used to waking up to the evening. She turned her eyes to the wall to observe a few more aspects of the mansion, when she noticed a door. She paused, staring at it. She wasn't quite sure that she had seen it before. It seemed a bit out of place. It was small and made of splintering, old wood; different then the elegance of the rest of the house. Seras tapped her lower lip, thinking. Her curiosity was just too much. She had to know what was behind it. Glancing about, she took the knob and tried to turn it. Unfortunately, it seemed to be locked. After contemplating a bit, she squeezed the handle until it crushed beneath her hand, allowing her to push it open easily.

She coughed as a small, disturbed cloud of dust pushed up into her face. Swatting it away, she noticed a few cob webs dangling from the ceiling over a flight of stairs. They ascended upwards, the shadow engulfing most of the stone steps. Seras glanced behind her and then started up the case. She could smell the strong scent of mold and wood rot. Bringing her gloved hand to her mouth, she noticed a couple of rats scurry into their holes upon her arrival. She walked until she felt something very solid slam up into her head. After rubbing it for several seconds, she put her hands to the thing and realized it was a trap door. Slowly, she creaked it open, the faint webbing attached to the side of the door snapping in two. Seras slipped in and kept the door open for a small amount of light. She looked around, barely able to see anything in the room. Until she felt a light bulb swing up against her forehead. After finding the hanging chain, she switched it on and blinked at the sudden light. Taking another look around, she realized that it was an attic, filled to the brim with cardboard boxes and old crates. She looked around, amazed at just how many old containers inhabited the place. She walked inwards, looking about, until she felt her boot come down on something that wasn't floor. Turning her head down, she noticed what she had stepped on was a small picture frame.

She carefully picked it up, the glass cracked somewhat from her stepping on it. After wiping away the dust, she saw it was an old, sepia photo of a boy. He looked around fourteen or fifteen, and wore round glasses on the bridge of his nose. His hair tied in the back, he sat properly in a chair, hands folded in his lap. His clothes were prim and ironed, and his face was solitary and staunch. The scene he sat in was nothing very outstanding, except for one thing. Just above him and to the left of his head, sat a mirror, hanging from the faded wall paper. Seras peered at the mirror. Perhaps she was just imagining things, but she could have sworn she saw a black shadow tinting the image, two bright eyes staring from what could have been considered a head. It was daunting, and in all honesty, incredibly creepy. And yet, Seras had a feeling she had seen such eyes before…

"He looked so much different back then, doesn't he, Police Girl?"

Seras jumped a foot in the air, fumbling with the picture, that nearly fell from her grasp. Turning, she saw Alucard dissolve from the shadows, smiling in her direction. Calming her heart, she looked at the picture. "Who, Master?" she asked curiously. Alucard took the photo with his gloved fingers.

"Walter, of course," he said simply. Seras blinked.

"That's Walter?" she asked, pointing to it. "He looks so young!"

"Well this was taken nearly fifty years ago." Alucard walked over to a small pile of boxes and tapped on one of the crates. "He and I met when he was only fourteen."

"That's so young," Seras remarked. "What was he like back then, Master?"

Alucard let out a chuckle and looked at her from his shoulder. "Strong willed," he said simply. "Not to mention he hated me with a passion."

"Really?" She sat on a dusty, old stool, her eyes wide. "Why did he hate you?"

"He had his reasons," said Alucard. "It's quite a long story, Police Girl." He leaned up against the boxes. "Would you care to hear it?" Seras nodded eagerly. Alucard pulled up a large box and sat down, looking at the photo. "Our first mission together… We were sent by my latest master, Sir Integra's father, to Germany to help fight the war. I don't think either of us knew what the other was capable of…"

Want to hear the rest of Alucard's story? Then review, please! I won't write unless people tell me what they think!

~T.


	3. Viva La France

Ok, um… 0.0 wow… XD so I've gotten my share of interesting reviews over the years (yes, years. I know that's sad) but wow… I just need to address one in particular… um… I won't say the name, because I think he/she knows it's them… I really did have to do a double take when I saw that thing… it was like… I think it was a small novel. XD it made me giggle, actually. I did try and double check my math, and really, if Walter was 69 in 1997, then in 1944, he'd be 16… maybe my math skills are off but I've done it a few times just to be sure. Anywhos, sorry if some of my facts are a little off… I'm trying to base it off what actually happened in World War II so I've been researching that and trying to fit in Hellsing where it might have been. Like for example – the radio in the beginning of the second chapter? The story of the sinking ship; it really happened in 1942. So… yeah, sorry if my Hellsing facts are a bit off. As far as that goes, I've only read the first three mangas, seen five OVAs, and the thirteen anime episodes, and Wikipedia didn't go into detail about Walter's past, so… yeah. I'm not angry or anything! Really, I thought the whole thing was funny, and I applaud you on your research! And I'm glad you like the story! I'll try not to disappoint!

PS – forgive me if my French is terrible!

**Three: Viva la France**

_International Waters, 1942_

The loud buzzing of the air plane was a good distraction for young Walter. As he sat, fiddling with his Hellsing uniform, he attempted to keep his focus on the obnoxiously loud motor that carried them from his beloved England into the heart of Europe. He sat on a small bench that leaned up against the metal wall of the plane, his small duffle bag packed beside his boots. He hadn't eaten anything that morning, despite Abraham's insistence on it. Walter knew he wouldn't be able to stomach it. It had only been two weeks since he joined the Hellsing organization, and already, he and Alucard were being sent into war. Walter tried to tell himself over and over again that this was why he joined Hellsing in the first place, but nothing could get rid of the pale white that had taken hold of his features. He gripped his gloved hands tightly in his lap, keeping his eyes firmly on the floor. Every once and a while, a bit of turbulence would shake the plane, and Walter's nervous mind would immediately think that they were being shot down by a German fighter. However, Abraham had assured him that the air plane was a new model – invisible to enemy radar and scopes. Still, it didn't ebb his fear any less. Never before had the boy even been on an airplane, let alone one that was headed straight for battle. He was glad there were no windows. Else the reality of his situation may have been enough to knock him out.

"Scared, Hunter Boy?" Walter looked up to his "partner" with a frown. Alucard sat across from him in the same outfit he first saw him in. He had an impish grin on his features, his sharpened teeth gleaming from the shadows of the plane. Walter turned his head away, gripping the side of his seat.

"No," he lied softly.

"Well you should be," Alucard continued. "A heavy burden has been placed upon us by my master. No one has been able to uproot France from German control…" He let his fingers touch his coat pocket. Walter could tell he was hiding something in there. "It should be a lot of fun…"

"Nothing about war is 'fun'," Walter snapped. "Perhaps to a beast like you, but to human beings, war means nothing but fighting and blood."

"Precisely," said the vampire in a wicked tone. "I've been so anxious to finally be let out. Now I'm going to play without any restraints. The fog of war is always a good disguise for my games…"

Walter felt sick at the very thought. "Fowl disgusting beast!" he shouted, images of Alucard's feasting in his head. The monster only laughed, hand still resting on his breast pocket. Walter tore his gaze away from the figure in front of him and instead stared at his duffle bag. How could anyone take pleasure in the killing of others? Well… he did intend to rid the world of vampires, but that was different. Walter took hold of his arms and pulled his knees to his chest, keeping his gaze on his bag. Besides, it wasn't like he took pleasure in the idea of killing vampires. He just knew that it had to be done. He didn't think he'd ever take pleasure in something like that. His twelfth birthday rang in his mind and he held his head, letting it drop to his knee caps. Yes, his reason for wanting to kill wasn't pleasure. It was personal. Very personal.

"Feeling sick?" Walter let one of his eyes look up to Alucard, a smug smile still on his face. Though now his sharpened fangs were no longer showing.

"No…" Walter moved his limbs back to where they were and became silent once more. So many things drifted through his thoughts. So many questions he wanted to ask. One stood out. He looked back up to Alucard. "Why are we being sent to France?" He shifted a bit, a little uneasy as he spoke civilly to the beast. "Sir Hellsing didn't really say… Aren't the Americans trying to lift Nazi hold on the country? Why must we be sent in?" The toothy grin returned to Alucard's features.

"Why do you think?" Finally, Alucard revealed what it was that had been hiding in his pocket. A silver hand gun was now in his grasp, etchings of a name and a cross on the side. Alucard tapped it against his temple, his orange glasses reflecting a bit of light. "You're aware of the happenings of the first great war?" Walter nodded. "The French were fine warriors then. They fought to the death, and weren't afraid of the enemy. So… what do you think has changed?" Walter furrowed his brow in thought and turned his eyes back to the floor. There was only one conclusion he could come to.

"Vampires…"

Alucard let out a chuckle. "You're a very smart young boy. For a human." Walter looked at him. "Since the first war, Germany has been recruiting the undead to do their bidding. Unfortunately, my master's father was too much of a stubborn idiot to see it. I'm only grateful that my own master finally released me after his death. Now, with my master's blessings, I may do as I please." Walter cringed at the sentiment and once more removed his eyes from Alucard's gaze. "And once you get a taste of war, you may be more then happy to join me in the future…"

"That's a lie!" said Walter instantly. "I'm not like you. I'm only doing this because I know it must be done. I will never be like you. You, who is nothing more then a bloodthirsty, heartless monster. You and I aren't even close to being the same…"

"Oh…?" Alucard's voice was low, but Walter could hear it as though he were shouting. He couldn't even detect the plane's propeller anymore. "I don't think so, Hunter Boy. You and I are more alike then you think… I can smell it on you." He turned his head to the side, grinning at nothing. "Yes… yes, I do believe you will prove yourself to be like me in many ways…"

Walter said nothing. He didn't even want to entertain the thought that he might, in some way, be like this creature that sat opposite him. No. There was no possible way that they could be alike. Walter gripped his hands to fists, glaring at the floor. He was determined to not be like Alucard. He would kill, yes. But he would not take pleasure in it. He would fight, surely. But he will be glad when it was over.

He refused to believe that he and Alucard were alike.

_London, 1997_

Seras listened intently on her old wooden box, big eyes larger then normal as she listened to Alucard's story. She was like a child, hearing her father read an amazing novel. She put her hands together. "Is that true?" she asked. "Did you really sense his skill at such a young age?"

"Indeed I did," said Alucard, leaning back in his own seat. "He wouldn't admit it until later, but we both had a talent far above the rest of our species."

"Oh this is exciting, Master!" said Seras, clapping her hands together. "So what happened when you two got to France? Who did you fight? How many were there? How – ?"

"I'll be more then happy to tell you," said Alucard, "so long as you stop interrupting me."

"Oh!" Seras put her hands over her mouth. "Oh, sorry, Master. Please, continue."

Alucard nodded, trailing the side of his face with a finger. "Right… well let's see. We landed in Paris just a few months before the Americans stormed the beaches…"

_Paris, 1942_

Walter let his heart settle a bit as he felt the wheels of the plane land. It was a bit bumpy, and he clung to his seat in hopes that he didn't tumble over, but soon, the thing was motionless, and he stood, grabbing his duffle bag and putting it over his shoulder. His legs were stiff from the flight, so he took a moment to stretch his limbs. Alucard simply stood, putting his gun back, before heading to the door. Walter watched as he descended the stairs and into the muggy sunlight. Walter gripped his duffle strap and followed. It took his eyes a while to get adjusted to the day, being locked in a dark plane for a few hours. When he could see, he noticed it was overcast. It probably made it easier for Alucard to move around that way. After blinking a few moments, he looked down to where they landed. The plane had landed in a small clearing, a ways away from the actual city. Walter guessed that they had landed in an old war zone from two years ago. He saw crushed pieces of stone and broken lamp lights. There were old, rotting car parts and miscellaneous objects scattered about the ground. Broken picture frames, suitcases of clothes, now worn at the seams. The gravel beneath his boots crackled and crunched as he observed their plot. He began to walk forward, noticing that off in the distance was what he assumed to be Paris. That's when he felt himself walk on something that wasn't dirt.

Walter looked down, noticing that he had accidentally stepped on a rag doll. It was an old thing, with a button eye hanging on by one little thread, the other missing all together. He picked it up, weighing it in his hand. Sections of black yarn were torn out from its head, and its foot had a bit of stuffing poking out. The dress was yellowed from age, and there were a couple of dark stains on the material. The boy touched its face, tapping on the dark button that was almost off. He began to wonder what little girl used to own such a poor thing. Was she even alive now? He clutched the doll close to him as his thoughts lingered on a little girl's face, tormented as she and her parents ran from an exploding house. How lonely that girl must have been without her doll. Or if she couldn't get out in time? Or maybe… as she and her family ran, she insisted that she couldn't leave without her little rag doll. Her parents cried out to her as she ran into her home, searching for her beloved doll. And the minute she would find it…

"Come on, Hunter Boy." Walter was brought out of his thoughts as Alucard called to him. "We have a lot of walking to do." Walter nodded and put the doll in his duffle bag, zipping it up. He sprinted after the vampire, and struggled to keep up. Though Walter was tall for his age, Alucard had very long strides. Walter had to run at times just to stay behind him. When they finally got to Paris, Walter was nearly out of breath. "Here we are. Paris."

Paris was a wide and beautiful city. The buildings were tall yet modest, little balconies decorating the sides with rod iron guard rails and ivy moving about the walls. The smell of bread lingered along the air along with cigarette smoke, and Walter saw several people on bicycles ride past. He could hear the faint noise of an accordion. Off in the distance, he saw the Eiffel Tower, standing proud despite the take over. Walter looked up above the streets, noticing Nazi flags fluttering above homes, businesses, and alley ways. The mere sight of the Swastika made Walter's blood boil. He almost didn't notice that Alucard had proceeded to head into the town. Walter quickly followed, looking left and right for any signs of undead creatures. Of course, it was still daylight out. Not much of it, but enough to ward off most vampires for the moment. Walter noticed something as they made their way down the street. As the two of them passed, the people of Paris reared back, whispering to each other. They ran into their homes, shut their doors and windows, and kept their eyes burning on Alucard's profile. If there was any doubt that the Nazis were using vampires, it was washed away by the mere reaction from the French people.

"Something tells me we may have to sleep in the street," he muttered to Alucard, watching as one woman hung garlic by her window.

"Not to worry," he replied smoothly. "I'm very persuasive." He headed straight into a small inn, Walter watching as the man behind the counter cowered at his very presence. He began to speak rapidly in French, holding up a small, silver cross. Alucard only smiled and stood across from the man, moving his hand up to his face.

"_Je te __élasticité les a accueillir_," Alucard purred in a silken voice. The man stopped his trembling and stared at him, his eyes starting to reflect Alucard's own iris color. "_Rien ne __problème_."

"_Rien… ne… __problème_," the man repeated in a trance like state. Slowly, he moved down and lifted up a set of keys. "_Ne… problème…_"

"_Oui,_" said Alucard with a smile. He took the keys from the man's grasp. "_Merci_." Alucard signaled Walter to follow him. After glancing at the man, who was still standing there like a zombie, he scurried in Alucard's path, shaking his head.

"What did you say to him?" he asked.

"I told him that he would be giving us a room." He unlocked the door, heading inside. "And that there was no problem." He looked between the two twin beds and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm going to miss my coffin…"

Ignoring the last remark, Walter set his duffle on the bed closest to the window and leaned against the ceil. He had to admit, now that he was actually there… it was kind of exciting. He rubbed his hands together, a bit anxious now that he was standing on solid ground. He turned to Alucard. "What next?" he asked.

"I sleep," Alucard grumbled, laying on the bed farthest from the window. "Then tonight, you and I go on patrol."

Walter frowned as Alucard pulled the blankets over his head, letting his hat rest on the bedpost. With a sigh, he turned back to the window, and watched as the people below went about their business.

Well here's chapter three. Don't worry! They'll have some good fights pretty soon! Remember to leave those reviews!

~T.


End file.
